Does it matter ?
by levitheguyy
Summary: Levi is the new kid in highschool, having to switch because of personal reasons. He later meets a boy named Eren Jaeger. Levi then gets kicked out of his home and Eren takes him in, but Levi isn't the guy he said he was... /transgender Levi AU/
1. Chapter 1

Staring in front of the mirror, and as usual, for longer then he needed too. The small clock on the bedside switching to 6:30am. Sighing a little, the raven standing in the room pulls out multiple outfits, wondering which one would look best.

"Lilian, hurry up! Your going to be late for school!" A woman's voice calls, obviously the motherly figure in the family.

That's not my name.

Don't call me that.

The raven walked to the mirror in their room and sighed. Tucking their shirt in, they turn to the side, looking at their body and sighing. Pressing against their chest a little more, fixing the position, they are finally decently satisfied with how they look. Putting on a hat over their shorter hair, they pick up their bag and walked downstairs.

"Dressing like a boy again, are we?" The mother says, sounding slight unpressed as she looks at what she thinks is her daughter, but Levi knows what he is. He simple just walks by with a wave, and out of the the house.

If you haven't realized, Levi was born in a girls body. He was always meant to be a guy, but was born as someone he wasn't. His family isn't very supportive of him choosing to be a guy, but that's what he knows he is. The male heaves his bag over his shoulder and starts to walk to his new school.

Sadly, his mother wouldn't agree to call him Levi, only Lillian, but at least she let the raven switch schools and be able to change his name in the schools systems. It was his senior year of high school as he walked into the building, seeing kids everywhere, some staring, some whispering because there was a new face. He let it pass. Thankfully, he had been taking hormones for a while to help with his voice, even though he didn't talk very much, this would be helpful.

Levi was dressed in a black button up shirt, and black dress pants as well as some converse shoes. He didn't prefer to be dressed up, but knew its how he looked his best. Looking around at all the people, Levi keeps the same expressionless face on as he reads the room numbers, walking into his first class.

Everyone immediately stares.

Finding it a bit uncomfortable, he looked for a chair that didn't have a bag near it, since more students would drop their bags and go. He sat down and pulled out his phone, schooling through his feed. He was really interested in anime, manga, books, and all that, quite a nerd as you would think, so he kept a page up that got pretty good activity with likes and all. The internet had always helped him through the process of transitioning. Finding funny videos to watch when he was sad, friends that would help him through dyphoria, and just in general get his mind off life for a while. As he sat there, more people started to walk in, the jocks, the popular girls, all people that Levi didn't really like talking with, since they didn't know what he was. Thankfully now, because of the hormones and a binder, he looked very much masculine, since he already had that slight 'look' of a male. As the bell rang, he slipped his phone in his front pocket and sighed, looking around, catching some people staring.

"Alright class, everyone be seated!" A woman's voice called as she walked into the class. His first class was chemistry, one of his favorites. She walked to her desk and started to take attendance. As she saw a name reading "Levi A. Ackerman (Lillian)" she stopped and looked, reading some font underneath. "Please use Levi. In transition" then she immediately understood what was going on. She knew that Levi was a girl transitioning into a guy, so she peered over at his seat, 'wow, I can't even tell that he was a girl before' she smiled at her thoughts as she checked off anyone who wasnted present, absent and smiled at the class. Her pulled up brown hair, slightly messy, and glasses beamed as she stood in front of her class.

"Alright class, you understand what to do. As you know, we are still working with out chemical reactions, figuring out which would work best for bubbling up in water! Get to it!" She smiled and pointed to the lab that was behind the classroom. Everyone then stood up and started to move that way, "o-oh! Levi!" She called out, but not loud enough for the whole class to stop. The raven looked her way and walked over to her.

"I just wanted to let you know that you can ask me about anything and I can help you get used to this school, directions, and anything!" She smiled, handing him a worksheet. "They're all in the lab... ill partner you up with... Eren! He's working on his own, has brown hair, and green eyes" she smiled. Levi nodded softly in thanks and walked into the busy room.

The raven looked around as he searched for the boy he heard about until he finally saw someone that matched the description. "Are you... Eren?" His voice said softly as the brunette looked towards him with a smile.

"Yeah! That's me. Your new here correct?" He asked. Levi responded with a nod. "Well, I'm Eren Jaeger, but you can just call me Eren, it's nice to meet you! What's your name?" He smiled softly and looked into Levi's eyes. The raven was getting lost in how beautiful Erens emerald green eyes were.

"O-Oh, I'm Levi..." he spoke quietly, "Nice to meet you too..." Levi didn't really like to talk around many people, and for some reason felt quite scared around all the kids who were in the class, still staring. Eren smiled at him.

"Well, nice to meet you, Levi!" Eren smiled more and pulled up a chair for the male, letting him sit down. "Okay, so you can just copy down what I have so far. I'm guessing that you've already worked in Chemistry before you moved here" Eren stated as the raven nodded. After a while they kept working, as class soon finished, and everyone was excused from the lab.

The school day went on as Levi made his way out of the school, looking for the correct bus. He sighed as he couldn't find it seeing as the buses were already starting to leave. He started to panick slightly. Eren, ran by him but stopped.

"Which bus do you ride?" Eren said quickly. Levi looked around and watched the buses start to leave.

"46" Levi said in a panicked tone. Eren could tell that he was freaking out, and took his hand.

"Cmon! I ride the same bus!" He said as he ran, the raven running after him. They gladly made it in time and got onto the bus, letting out a sigh as they sat in the back together. "Wow! I'm glad we made it in time..." he said in a soft tone, looking to he male to his right.

"Yeah... thank you. I probably would have missed it and had to walk home... which probably would have taken forever.." he said in a soft tonelet out a thankful laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, then I'm glad that I was running late as well. The bus usually gets here at 2:45, and is in the back of the group of them..." he said quietly and pulled out his phone, trying to be calm about the whole thing, "Do you happen to have a phone? I can give you my number just in case you need help with anything at all!" Eren skimmed softly.

Levi couldn't believe that he had actually made a friend. Most guys and girls just looked at him weird, and at the other school he went too, people would bully him, leaving him with scars and bruises from being beat up. The raven took out his phone and opened the contacts app, then handing it to Eren. The brunette does the same and puts it in, and then they swap.

"Perfect! Now, if anytime you need me, or just want to talk or hang out, you have my number!" He smiled. Levicouldnt understand why his heart would race faster seeing the boy smile. It was to handsome and breathtaking. Levi nodded slightly and combed his hand through his hair as the bus drove. The two of them talked for a long time until Levi's bus stop came up.

"See you later, Levi!" Eren said as the boy got off the bus. The two of them both were thinking. 'Why does my heart race so much around him?'

'Do I... like him?'

Levi's walk home was very short, since the bus dropped off right by his house. He walked inside and closed the door, being greeted by his mother, standing with her arm crossed. "Lillian Rae Ackerman" she said in a serious tone. Levi knew that this would be a interesting conversation, since all the serious conversations the two of them had were always about gender, hormones, surgery, binders, all that stuff.

"That's not my name mom..." Levi said in a casual tone, sighing softly as he dropped his bag so it leaned against the wall near the front door.

"Whatever. What is this?" She asked, pulling out the needle and injection that he used for his hormones. Levi let out a deep sigh and stood in front of her.

"Mom... we've talked about this. My therapist let me take it, and you know that. He told you." Levi said, slightly annoyed. Levi went to see a therapist every week or so to get new information and updates about what was happening at home and anything else.

"I don't agree with this one bit, Lillian. I don't agree with you changing your name, or wearing that dumb thing. Your going to hurt yourself!" She started to raise her voice.

"Mother" he said, being a bit annoyed about the incorrect name, but also with how she was acting. "The therapist told you that I can take it, and you can't disagree with him. The therapist also let me change my name in the school records, and wearing my binder is safe. I know how to use it, for crying out loud we've had this discussion before. Dad would have been fine with all this, so why aren't you?" he said, being interrupted by his mother.

"Lilian Rae we do not speak of your father, you know th—"

"Mom! I can speak about him if I want! I know he would accept me for being me, okay?!" Levi shouted, yet softly spoke.

"You need to be more agreeing with your own mothers words! I'll send you to see the therapist, maybe even a doctor to get this dumb phase out of you! Your never going to be a guy and that's final!" She said, looking angrily at him.

"If your not going to accept me then fine! I'll pack up my things and leave!" Levi said, starting to walk up the stairs, stomping.

"Maybe it would be better for you to be out in the real world for once, Lillian. You wed a slap of reality to put you back in your place!" She said. Levi was already upstairs packing up clothes, more of his needles and injections, along with a extra binder and a picture of his father, with a few of his personal belongings. He then stormed downstairs, and before he walked out of the door, he shouted at her.

"When I was in you when you were pregnant, you and dad said all you wanted was a happy baby, no matter what the gender... so why the hell does it matter now?!" He said before bursting into tears and slamming the door as he walked out in the colder weather. He pulled out his phone, knowing he would need to find a place to be for the night. He searched through his contacts, seeing which people he would be able to stay with and tell about the situation. Levi would go over to his therapists house, but knew that would be a little awkward. He saw Erens name with a smiley face next to it.

'could I call him?' Levi thought to himself as he pressed the contact and called Eren.

Over at the brunette boys house, he was cleaning up his home a little since his younger sister Mikasa was upstairs with one of her friends. He heard his phone ring and reached in his back pocket to get it, pressing the answer button. "Hey Levi! This is Eren" he said, listening in to what the raven on the other end of the phone had to say to him.

"H-Hey uhm Eren... would you mind if I could stay at your house for the night? Only if it wouldn't be a trouble... my mother practically kicked me out of the house and won't let me back in... I can explain to you when I get there... it's just really cold out and I don't know where else I could go" he said in a semi-saddened voice as he heard Eren gasp.

"Yes! Yes of course you can stay over at my home, it's no problem... the address is 4492 Dokoi road... just look for the only white home on that street. I'll go turn the porch lights on so you can see which one" he said and walked over to the front door, doing as he said he would. Since it was coming on winter, it got very dark very early, especially in Japan. Levi felt wonderful and so grateful that he had someone he could go to.

"Thank you... thank you so much... I'll be there pretty shortly" he said after he hung up, starting to walk in the direction of that street. The raven shivered softly as the wind blew against his bare arms, his shoulder starting to get heavily and sore by the bag on his shoulders. He eventually made it to Erens house, gently knocking on the door. Eren immediately ran to the door and opened it.

"Come in, come in, its cold out there..." Eren said softly and gently shooed the raven into the house, feeling the warmth rush to Levi. After he was inside, Levi quickly moved and hugged the brunette that was in front of him tightly.

"Thank you... thank you for letting me come in..." Levi said, feeling really emotional and just tired from the stressful day and the argument with his mother. Erens as a bit surprised about the hug, but nodded softly and hugged back.

"No... it's okay, I promise... how about you go get dressed into different clothes, and I'll go ahead and make dinner for us, alright?" Eren smiled and pulled away. Levi nodded and walked into the room that a Eren pointed too, closing the door. He walked over to the kitchen, reaching into the taller cabinets as he grabbed out some noodles and sauces. He then realizes he doesn't want to make anything if Levi doesn't like it. He casually walks to the room and opens the door, realizing they are both guys and it won't really matter, "hey Levi... do you like—" Eren gets cut off by seeing Levi change out of his shirt, seeing the binder and all with a blushed embarrassed face as he turned and looked at Eren.

Levi's not the guy he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get out!" Levi practically yelled at Eren, being filled with fear, anger, and embarrassed. His thoughts were flying everywhere, not really knowing what he should say or do. Out of reflex, he threw one of the pillows that was sitting on the bed, and hit Eren. The brunette snapped out of it and stepped out quickly and closed the door.

'What...? Levi's... not... what?' Eren continued to think to himself. His mind was also going everywhere as he couldn't process what he was seeing. He knew that he was covering his chest for some reason. Then he knew. Guys who had chests, covered them with those...things. Binders. Eren tried to collect himself as much as he could, not wanting to scare Levi by being forceful of him speaking and aggressive.

"Levi..." he said softly as he walked up to the door slowly, knocking gently. Levi was in there, hiding behind the bed as he held his knees and started to hyperventilate. The raven was frightened that Eren too would kick him out. His anxiety levels were through the roof as he couldn't sit still.

"Get away from me! Go away!" He shouted through tears at the brunette male that was on the other side of the door. Tears poured down Levi's face as he felt overwhelmed. His legs wouldn't stop shaking out of anxiousness. Eren let out a deep sigh as he heard the raven shout. He knew that Levi wanted comforting, but just didn't want to say it.

"I'm coming in..." Eren said in a soft and caring tone as he slowly walked into the bedroom, looking around for the raven, until he saw him behind the bed. The brunette then sat down next to him, giving him a little bit of space, "Levi... do you... wanna talk?" He said quietly, not breaking eye contact with the raven boy. Levi shifted a little as he inched away. "I'll listen. I won't judge. I just want to help..."

Levi let out a big sigh. "I'm sorry I'm not the guy you thought I was..." he whispered softly as he rubbed his eyes, but started to cry once again. "I don't fit in with anyone.. a-and I thought that maybe joining a new school, where nobody knew me... people wouldn't find out... so nobody would know... b-but... y-you know... that... that..." Levi started to sob again, covering his face into his knees. Erens eyes widened, then instinctively wrapped one of his arms over Levi's shoulders, feeling how they were slightly bony, knowing that he probably didn't eat as much as he should.

"Hey... hey now... I don't really care of your... not a... 'real guy', Levi. Your still a boy to me, and that won't change, okay? I don't hate you and think if you as a lesser person. I promise..." he whispered softly and gently rubbed the ravens shoulder. Levi felt so relieved that Een didn't hate him or any of that. He let out a deep sigh as he opened his eyes and looked at the brunette.

"S-So... you don't hate me... and your not going to kick me out to the streets...?" He whispered between sniffles as he trie to collect himself, gaining hope that he would be able to talk freely about himself with the boy.

"Of course I don't hate you! And I'm most definitely not going to kick you out.., even if I did, which I'm not going too, I would make sure that you have a home that you can go too..." he whispered softly to Levi as he unwrapped his arm around hm, and moved away a little to give the male some room to breath ad calm down, but as soon as he tried to move away, Levi held onto his shirt and shook his head.

"I-It was really nice when you were near me... I just felt... safe..." he whispered the slightest as he gulped. Eren smiled gently as he moved back closer to him and wrapped his arm once again around the boys body.

"Levi... if you don't mind... can I ask you a few questions? Just shake your head if you don't want to answer them, and I can drop the subject and move on..." he asked, getting a nod of the head from the raven boy, "Alright... well, my first question is, do you take... hormones is it called? Well... do you take something to help make you presume as "more of a guy"?" He asked, hoping none of his questions wouldn't go past his boundaries.

"Yeah... I, uh, have them with me right now... my mother wasn't for it, but my therapist persuaded her to let me take them..." he whispered as he stood up slowly, a little wobbly, but then got the bag of supplies from his bigger bag. "Here..." he handed Eren the bag. The brunette looked at it a little with a smile.

"Well I can tell it's working cause your voice is very low and smooth.. I'm jealous..." he chuckled a little hoping to get all of the negative feelings out of the air.

"Thank you... I-I really appreciate that actually... it...helps me..." he said softly as he then yawned a little. It was going on 5pm as Eren and totally forgot that he was going to make dinner. Levi's stomach growled softly as he looked at Eren.

"Oh crap! I forgot I was making dinner! Here, finish getting dressed and then come downstairs!" He paused a little, thinking Levi would be uncomfortable not wearing his binder around Eren, "oh and Levi.. don't be afraid to take off your binder... I won't judge you at all, and I know that it isn't good for your help to keep it on... there's a muscle shirt in the bottom drawer of my dresser that will help bind down everything, but not be dangerous or uncomfortable to be around in" he said softly, then stood up, and left the room without another word.

Levi was still in shock about how well the whole conversation went. He initially expected Eren to kick him out, and then he would either have to go home and live in the hell at his mothers, or that he would have to fend for himself and try to find a job and a house, when he was only in his junior year. It made him very happy and thankful that he finally had found a friend that did accept him for who he was. Eren had closed the door, so Levi went to the dresser and picked out a shirt and some shorts, along with the muscle shirts. They were tighter then just a sports bra, that didn't bind one bit, but not as tight as the binder was. The raven slipped it on with a sigh, his face weirdly heating up as he put on the brunettes clothes. Levi then walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and looked at himself.

His face a beet red.

'What the hell?! Has my face been this red the whole time?! God, why do I even try...' he thought to himself as he stood sideways to see how well the shirt bound. It was satisfying enough for Levi so he headed back into the room and put the clothes on. As soon as he lifted the pants up to his waist and let go, they fell. Levi's smaller frame couldn't fit Erens slightly built and much taller build. He grumbled to himself as he reached for the strings that were on he sports shorts, and tighten them as much as he could. The pants that were supposed to go down I above his knees, were much always below his knees. He put on the Tshirt, that thankfully wasn't that much bigger, just a little baggy, put his things away and then walked out of the bedroom.

Going down the hallway, he heard the voice of a woman, which made him jump a little as he didn't quite expect it. As he listened in a little more, he started to think that he was hearing two women's voices. As he was a bit anxious fully come into the picture, he just listened for a little bit.

"Eren, who's shoes are these? Did you go with Armin to the Shiganki mall again?" A more calm, yet older sounding voice was talking.

"Eren! Your always going out of the house! You need to stay here more often and hang out! It's like I don't even have a younger brother!" A definitely younger voice then the previous one was talking, giggling a little after that. Eren older sister as Levi heard.

"Hey! Both of you calm down!" He chuckled a little, "it's just a friend that really needed a place to stay since his mother kicked him out. I'm letting him stay as long as he needs, if that's okay with you, mom" Eren looked towards his mother, who was thinking a little.

"Well, I'm fine with it... just as long as he doesn't cause trouble!" He smiled a little, "he might have to help around the house, but he's welcome to stay in the spare bedroom as long as he needs"

Levi figured out that Eren had a mother and sister at home. Now he was even more nervous to walk out and say hello, but he slowly did, even though his panic levels were pretty high.

"Ah! Levi! This is my mom, Carla, and my older sister, Mikasa" Eren gave a smile, seeing that Levi didn't look 100% that good at the moment. Both of the ladies gave Levi a kind and caring smile.

"Oh... hey, nice to meet you both.." The raven said slightly awkwardly, walking beside to Eren.

"Nice to meet you as well!" They both said to him. Eren could tell that the male was getting a little too anxious to want to be around people so quickly, so he thought of a solution.

"Hey, mom, do you know if you could be kind enough to make dinner for us? I know I said I was going to make it, but I want to make sure Levi is settled in and all, maybe show him the games and all that I have in my room!" He chuckled a little.

"Of course dear, have fun! I'll call you both down when I'm finished" Carla once again gave a warm smile. Eren then gestured with his head down the hallway towards where his room was. As they walked in, Levi realized how much stuff to do with gaming and some anime that he had.

"I could tell that you wanted to get out of that situation. I know my family talks a lot, but I wouldn't worry. They are pretty nice people if you ask me" Eren chuckled a little and sat on one side of his bed. The way his bed was against the wall was pressed into the corner, almost making a couch, the wall being the backrest, facing his TV. There, he had tons of games lined up, ranging from Legend of Zelda, Mario, Starfox, Sonic, Splatoon, and so many more that Levi could see. "I see your eying the games... you play any of them?" Eren asked softly as he quickly got up and close the door, then sitting back down and he grabbed a controller for him and Levi.

The raven reluctantly sat down next to Eren, giving him a lot of space. He still felt slightly on edge when he was around the male, but sooner or later, they both started to play Splatoon together, since it was coincidentally their favorite games. They had brought up dinner and eaten it faster then you could say "sploosh" and the it was 11pm. Levi was slowly started to get slower at reacting to what was happening to the game as he got tired and sleepy. He then leaned his head over as it reached Erens shoulder, which his tired self thought was the wall, then he fell asleep, his grip on the remote loosening as he became limp.

Eren, who's face had grown red looked down at him, seeing how he was definitely asleep, used the controller to power off the game. Good thing that it was a Friday so they would both be able to catch up on sleep. He then removed the controller from Levi's hand and gently picked him up. He was suprisingly light, but then he realized something.

'What if Levi wakes up on the middle of the night and somehow forgets where he's at and panics?' Eren thought to himself, 'I'll just let him sleep here for tonight. It'll be fine, dont worry, Eren' he thought once again as he then laid the boy down underneath the covers. Eren looked down at him. He looked so peaceful. All day he had seen Levi, he looked on edge and nervous. Eren then took his shirt off and climbed into bed with him. He decided to still give some space, but something wanted him to reach his hand over and hold Levi's. He felt like he needed to hold onto the male somehow, because when his head was on Erens shoulder, he felt happiness, and love. Sooner or later, Eren fell asleep as he was now holding onto the soft yet pale hand of the ravens.

He didn't want Levi to sleep with him cause he was worried,

He wanted to be closer to his new crush.


End file.
